<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Drink in the Stars by mocinno</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28376247">Drink in the Stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mocinno/pseuds/mocinno'>mocinno</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rune Factory 4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Established Relationship, F/M, Marriage Proposal, Stargazing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:15:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28376247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mocinno/pseuds/mocinno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Frey invites Doug to a late-night date.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Doug/Frey (Rune Factory)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Drink in the Stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Frey needed time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Doug understood this. He understood that she had doubts, that marriage was a difficult subject to sift through in the handful of seconds he gave her while standing atop the General Store. He understood perfectly well that there would be obstacles, that life would not be easy even when legally bound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His understanding didn’t help to soften the sting of rejection. The sting of patience.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At times he felt sallow, at others, over eager. He would jump to be by her side and wilt when he saw her getting a bit too close to a tourist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After he was gently denied, Frey started spending less time with him. Less of her time was spent in Selphia overall, and more often she was out with Forte or Dylas in some dangerous cave or another. Almost every day, she would quickly water her crops before hustling away on the airship. Dates nearly faded from Doug’s vocabulary.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apparently, they’d discovered a way to bring Ventuswill back. It only required battling through a seemingly hellish maze of overwhelming enemies and traps. When Frey did return to Selphia, it was late at night, and she was almost always covered in absurd amounts of scrapes and burns.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whatever this “Rune Prana” was, it was fearsome enough that it took her over a year to defeat. Defeat it she did, however, and making her way through the sprawling dungeon earned her Ventuswill: the living, breathing, </span>
  <em>
    <span>alive</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ventuswill.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a small town like Selphia, even the tiniest of changes can have massive ripple effect. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ventuswill’s return was a massive splash. Life felt almost normal again. Still bent out of shape, still with the occasional cracks; he would nearly jump out of his skin when he saw a giant dragon sitting in the castle where a once empty hall was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Most importantly, Frey was happier. She stopped going out of Selphia as much, and he noticed that, by a wide berth, most of her time was spent talking with townsfolk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Every townsperson but him, really. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He saw her sharing recipes with Porcoline; what he heard of the conversation involved the best methods for tempura until he walked in and Frey warped away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From behind the men’s bath curtain, he heard her prattle on with Lin Fa about how to cope with frequent traveling, until he exited the bath and Frey scurried out. Lin Fa smiled in her typical clueless way when questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Volkanon’s broad shoulders worked well to hide whatever he and Frey were discussing in a corner of the general store. When Doug tried to move within earshot, they shooed him off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He happened to pass by the clinic as Granny Blossom and Frey both left it, walking side by side in an engrossing conversation about thick skulls, quickly broken into a peal of laughter at the sight of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>While tending to her merchant stall, Frey was leaned over the counter and displaying a small box of somethings to Bado, whose uncertain responses quashed any hope Doug had to understand the purpose of the display.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even Illuminata seemed to be spending more time than usual with Frey; the princess’ stops to the florist were far more frequent than before Ventuswill’s return.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ventuswill, too, had a conversation with Frey which Doug was suspiciously and annoyingly left out of. He heard rumblings of permissions and tradition, but Ventuswill’s mouth flew open in surprise when she noticed him and the dialogue was cut short.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For this multitude of reasons, Doug was incredibly eager when Frey asked him on a date. It would be their first since Ventuswill’s return, and he was so preoccupied by the fact that he was at last getting to love his lover again that he paid no mind to the scheduled time of 21:00.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, however, he questioned it. Just a tad. Not enough to not go, but just so much that he wondered if there was something more in store for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Doug slipped quietly down the stairs, stepping precisely so as to avoid the squeaky spots and not awaken Granny Blossom. He crept out the door and hustled to the castle. A few birds fluttered from his path as he stumbled along the moonlit stairway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frey was already leaning against her door, her broad grin glowing bright enough for his heart to race. “I’m so glad you made it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” He pulled her into a tight hug. “How could I say no to you?” She smelled like fresh soil and worn parchment, and he inhaled the familiar scent easily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pecked his cheek as they separated. “You might, after this. C’mere.” Hunched close against the castle wall, she pointed at the irregular pattern in the brick. “I was inspired, see? If you put your foot,” she gestured to the corresponding locations on the wall, “here, here, and then here, and then pull yourself up on that, then…” she winked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He blinked back at his beautiful, amazingly clever, talented, and apparently absurdly reckless girlfriend, and she straightened her back with a confident thumbs up. This fool, and an utter fool she was, was inspired by his rooftop proposal which she had blatantly rejected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His emotions were muddled between stinging irony and admiration of her idiocy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frey’s feet found where she’d pointed, and she scaled the wall deftly. Her skirt fluttered and he covered his eyes as she ascended to the spire overtop of her merchant stall; she swung like a deft greater daemon onto the sloped shingles of the castle roof.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” His jaw gaped open as she waved down at him. “C’mon up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the heck? Are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>trying</span>
  </em>
  <span> to get killed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, silly. Just come.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Doug cringed at his future injuries and placed one foot on the first stone. “Gah, how did you climb this thing? There aren’t any handholds.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I might’ve used wind magic and luck. But here-- I’ll be one.” Extending one foot against the spire to keep herself steady, she reached her hand out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took it tentatively and used his other hand to hold onto the edge of the spire’s skirt as he hauled himself upward. With much more struggle and much less grace, he clambered his way up onto the spire’s side and crawled over to the roof next to Frey.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Haah.” He inhaled and exhaled heavily. “I didn’t know climbing… was such a workout. But,” he caught his breath, “why are we up here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She grinned like he was a Wooly who’d just fell into her trap. “This.” Her head turned to dig through her belt pouches; they were as infinite as ever and she procured a massive blanket, two small glasses, and a bottle with a dark purple liquid within. “I want you to drink in the stars with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s—? That’s so dramatic!” Doug broke into a deep belly laugh. “Are you,” he wheezed,  “some poet now?” He wiped at his eyes. “Oh, the sonnets you shall spin, you magnanimous artiste!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her face bloomed in abashed pride. “Come on, don’t mock me!” She threw open the blanket and they settled next to each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her fury had yet to fade. “Just wait till you try it. It’s the best in Selphia, made from scratch!” She shook the bottle accordingly, and colors seemed to swirl through the glass, shifting from a deep purple to a passionate red and puckering yellow in moments.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched in awe. Like magic, the liquid spun itself through the shades of the rainbow, and it flushed the glasses full of vibrant hues as Frey poured it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take a drink.” As a well-trained dog would, he tipped his head back and the wine burst into flavor as he drank. “It’s good, isn’t it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Heavy hints of grape were luminated by lolls of strawberry; a contentious curl of orange jousted with a polite peck of apple, with just enough pineapple to send him reeling back for more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Frey. That might just be the best wine I’ve ever had.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Step two.” She leaned in close; reflected in her pale green eyes were the stars, winking at him from the virid sea. “Aren’t they beautiful tonight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm-mmhm,” he stuttered, “they look nice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She raised her glass. “A toast to the stars, hm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, sure. A toast. To the stars.” The glass chimed together and they both drank. Once more the sashay of flavors contoured his tongue and he smiled with heavy eyelids. “How do you make wine like this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You keep calling it wine. It’s liqueur.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fermented beverage, I want an answer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A good magician never gives away her secrets.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shame.” He sipped again and felt inclined to look above him, leaning his weight against Frey as the stars blinked down at him. How long had he missed these quiet nights where time slowed to a stop and all the world paused to look at two lovebirds?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that a shooting star?” She pointed above them, to a bright object moving through the sky. “Make a wish.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He closed his eyes, and the stars fell away, his senses only knowing warmth of Frey’s body beside him and the soft snoring of Ventuswill.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frey gently nudged him. “Don’t fall asleep on me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He opened his eyes. Hers were verdant as ever. “I’m sorry. It’s late, though, and you’re giving me wi— </span>
  <em>
    <span>liqueur</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please stay awake.” The reflection of the sky in her eyes said the same, begging him to make the moment last forever. “There’s something important I have to do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright. I don’t think I could with Ventuswill’s snoring anyway.” The joke was an attempt to keep himself awake, but her face contorted into something awful at his words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d disagree. I didn’t get good sleep for months because the castle was too quiet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I almost considered paying Pico to pretend to snore for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ouch.” Her bright voice and ambivalence towards Ventuswill’s long disappearance spoke for itself to how deeply she’d missed the dragon. “I bet you’re glad she’s back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More than anything else. Venti’s my best friend.” She turned to him confidently. “Second only to one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t help but redden under her harrowingly heartfelt stare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And!” Her ever chipper voice contrasted the sentences in her eyes. “You can call her Venti.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But she’s a Native Dragon. Even just Ventuswill is basically crass.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. I asked to make sure. You can call her Venti like me and the others.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, I guess? Thank you, Venti,” he called, leaning back towards the dragon’s chambers. She snored in return. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you wish for?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope.” He twisted to face away from Frey. “If I tell you it won’t come true.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, but why did you turn?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“B-because, I know you’re making your puppy face and I can’t resist it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ooh…?” She moved her fingers like spider legs, crawling up his back till he finally turned back towards her. “Won’t you please tell me?” Indeed, she had her large puppy face on, lips curled in a pout and eyebrows raised to accentuate the sad, eager curves of her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... fine. I wished for us to get married.” Doug shifted away, staring at the patchwork blanket they sat upon, watching as the colors of the liqueur morphed in his glass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damn it, he scowled, now it was awkward. Being told to wait was bad enough, and now he was crawling back to propose again? On their first date in centuries?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see.” She scooted slightly closer so their bodies were touching again. He flinched at the contact. “Do you know why I wanted to wait?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You told the entire town. You wanted to think about it. I get it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not all.” Her hands, firm and calloused from the field, folded over his. “I wanted to wait until Venti came back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What for?” He inwardly cursed at the great big lizard blocking his marriage plans. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gently lifted their hands and they both stood. “To ask for her blessing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frey lowered to one knee as well as she could on the slanted rooftop and held out a plush box; opened, it revealed a silver ring with a single pink gemstone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry it took so long, but this is my answer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You,” a wide grin broke across his face, “you kept me waiting.” Feeling his knees shake, he sat again; Frey was still on her knee, engagement ring still glittering in its box. For a moment he simply breathed, soaked in the sight of her and the reality that this sight would be his forever. “I’m so glad. I think I could do anything with you, Frey. If I can’t do it alone… with you by my side, I think we would make anything work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sat too, crashed onto the blanket and offered with quivering fingers the ring. “Thank goodness.” Her smile outshined every star in the sky. “I’m so glad that I fell in love with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wrapped his arms around her and squeezed. “Of course, silly. You should’ve realized that sooner. Who else in town would climb a roof to propose but us two?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We sure are made for each other.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I’ll make that clear to you every day from now on, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” He kept hugging her as she began to cry; as delicately as he could, he wiped them away. “I don’t mind if you cry, but we better finish this liqueur. I don’t want it to go to waste.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O-oh.” Frey laughed and pointed to her glass, sitting on its side by the edge of the roof. “I finished it first, don’t worry,” she added to his distraught expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pour yourself another glass, and top me off, please.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She reached for her abandoned cup and did as instructed; he raised his drink for a toast. “To Frey and myself,” he declared, “we will drink in the stars until eternity.” They bumped glasses again and he whispered, “or until Venti disappears and she has to ask for permission again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, shut up!” With her free hand she punched his shoulder. “She’s my best friend! I can’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> get permission before I marry someone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But seriously? You kept me waiting for five seasons all because Venti had to say ‘yes.’”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, it was four and a half. And,” she wrung her hands, “it was more than that. This was the last step to you becoming a member of Selphia again. Calling her Venti. And you take to it so naturally!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay, now hush or you’ll wake Venti up, and I don’t want to see a grumpy dragon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heehee.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And just one more question: what were you talking to the other townspeople for? You essentially avoided me for a whole season after Venti came back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did not </span>
  <em>
    <span>avoid</span>
  </em>
  <span> you, I was gathering information!” She snuggled closer to his side. “I had Lumie help me make this liqueur recipe, I got advice from Porco how to make the perfect tempura bowl, hmm… Volkanon showed me how to build a bed, I asked Blossom for her blessing,” he turned red at that, “umm… and everyone else I basically asked for advice from.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It took you an entire season?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frey wrapped an arm around his side and harrumphed. “I-it was a lot of information!! Selphia’s a big town.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, we have a big family. It’s alright, I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Doug leaned down and kissed her, sweet fruit and soft passion filling his mouth.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The color-changing wine is inspired by magic rainbow water. Displayed and properly explained (with actual science!) at 7:33 here: https://youtu.be/0g8lANs6zpQ</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>